


Trouvaille

by AvrilValencia



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Anxiety Disorder, Childhood Friends, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23810368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvrilValencia/pseuds/AvrilValencia
Summary: Tyler and Avril have been inseparable since the 5th grade, now in their early 20s and a new budding romance popping up will Avril's past trauma and her anxiety finally win and tear her apart or will Tyler be there to place the pieces back.
Kudos: 1





	Trouvaille

Anxiety courses through my being as more people crowd into the room, my breathing becoming shaky and uneven. As the waves of anxiety roll throughout my body I start to question how I ended up in this situation. The strong arm of the very reason presents itself around my waist, pulling me into a toned and comforting side. “You doing all right there, Av?” his breath hits the tip of my ear, his voice a gentle sound that grounds me back to my fleeting senses and gives me a slight squeeze to my waist. I nod slowly and lean into his side, his warmth flowing into me. He lets out a string of chuckles and squeezes my waist once again. “Hey Tyler! So, glad you made it!” A shrill voice rattles through my skull, causing it to ache. Tyler lets go of my waist and takes a small step away causing me to frown at the sudden lack of the warm limb. “heeey there Alex. Glad to be here. Uh... y-you’ve met Avril, right?” he says with a strained voice and places a hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly. Alex glances at me then quickly reverts her gaze to Tyler, a mischievous smile gracing her red painted lips as she palms at his bicep. “yea sure, I know her. Why don’t you come with me? I’ve got to show ya something really cool!” she glides her hand down and entwines her fingers in his. “uh yeah, sure. You’ll be all right by yourself, Av?” he looks at me with a worried smile. “of course, she will Tyler! Everyone here is super nice! good-bye Maven” he lets out a small hiss as the made-up name is said, shooting me an apologetic look, to which I give a small shrug. She pulls on him and starts down the hallway with him in tow. I sigh heavily and hug myself tightly, the anxiety suddenly harder to contain.   
I look around the house desperately looking for a secluded place, seeing only a few people outside by the pool I make a bee-line towards the door. Dodging flailing limbs and stumbling drunks I make it out. The fresh air brushing through my red hair, eyeing an empty table in the far corner. As I sit I sigh heavily and attempt to recollect a sense of calmness, only to have a large hand grab my shoulder and send a new wave of anxiety crashing down. “You look a bit lonely, love. Thought I could help” a honeyed voice says above me. I look up to see its owner, a tall man with flowing blonde hair and sharp features. I begin to open my mouth to speak, to my disappointment and horror only a small whimper comes out. Feeling even worse than mere moments before I shake my head slightly. “Not a people person, eh? Can I sit?” he motions to the empty chair next to me, I nod meekly and watch as he sits down, once sitting he begins to smile at me. The very smile setting off alarms in my head. “The names Samuel, but you pretty lady can call me Sam. Yours, love?” I flush at his words the alarms halting marginally. “My name is Avril.” My voice comes out quietly and small. “Avril, Huh? That’s a gorgeous name for such a gorgeous girl” he smirks and raises his hand towards my arm, the cold limb oddly refreshing, halting the remaining alarms.   
Between him rubbing small circles on my hand and small chitchat he succeeds in calming me down tremendously. Seeing this he smiles and clears his throat. “Mind if I take you back inside now?” he asks while beginning to stand and holding out his hand for me to take. Having fully calmed down from my anxious mood. I nod and grab his hand, letting him lead me inside, him smirking and looking around the room the entire time. Just before we enter the bustling living room he pulls me toward a small clearing, turning me around to have my back towards the previously thought destination. The alarms that halted their headache inducing rampage now coming back full force. His hands travel to my hips quickly and he squeezes me roughly while leaning in. “you are just so damn pretty. I have to taste you.” His breath tickles my cheeks causing me to blush lightly and slowly lean away. My mind starts to race as I see him lean in further, his eyes fluttering closed, my mind halting on the thought of Tyler being the one holding me this close. My face heats up in quick succession and I begin to slightly wiggle in his grasp. Things begin to move in slow motion as his face is now close enough for our noses to touch, just as he continues to close the distance a sharp tug on the back of my shirt frees me from Sam’s grasp and sends me flying into a hard-muscled chest, strong arms quickly wrapping themselves around my waist. I slowly look up to see an outraged Tyler glaring daggers at Sam, his sharp jaw clenching tightly. “she’s not one of your fucking pets Sam! Touch her again and ill break your fucking face!” Tyler snarls at him, squeezing me tighter. Sam looks dumbfounded for a minute before sending him a glare. “Well hello Tyler. Nice to see you, shouldn’t you be with Alex? Isn’t that who you left this poor girl alone for?” he grins and reaches for my cheek only to have it smacked away by Tyler.   
Sam lets out a bellowing laugh causing Tyler to hold me closer to him. “You are right, Tyler. She’s not my pet, just yours. I bet she feels nice. Only fair to let others have a feel, right? He practically sings, his face in a permanent smirk. His hand quickly grabbing my chin and leaning in fast, unable to move away his lips smash into mine. Tyler’s arms swiftly remove themselves from my waist and yanks Sam’s head back, his right arm whizzing past my head. A Sickening crunch is heard as Tyler’s fist collides with his face, sending him stumbling backwards, he begins to laugh manically drawing the attention of the nearby crowd, blood pouring from his now slightly crooked nose. “You fucking bastard.” Tyler sneers and moves me behind him before slowly walking towards Sam. A large wave of anxiety rolls into my being, making my senses become muddled. I shakily reach out for Tyler, barely grasping the hem of his white shirt, giving it a slight tug. “Ty...” my voice unstable and scarcely audible. Upon hearing, me he tilts his head to look at me, concern lacing his handsome features. His mouth opens to speak only to be closed abruptly as a glass bottle is swung at his face, colliding with his cheek. His head jerks back sharply, his long black hair following his head like a stream of smoke. He lets out a strangled growl, the pained sound sending my anxiety into override, tears start to flow down my reddened cheeks and the room starts to spin rapidly. As he regains his composure he lunges at Sam, grabbing his shirt, and lifting him off the ground, readying another hard punch.  
Tyler’s fist collides with Sam’s face for the second time that night, Sam makes one of his own, hitting Tyler in the mouth, causing the soft flesh to tear. “I was right Tyler. She did feel nice!” Sam says with a smirk. Tyler grunts through gritted teeth and starts sending a bout of punches barreling at Sam. As I stand there my legs start to feel like jelly, the anxiety numbing my nerves and sending my heart into a rapid rhythm, my lungs begin to feel devoid of any air, I grab at my chest and start to gasp for any means of refilling them. A hand pulls me into a soft body and another begins rubbing my back. “Shh... It’s okay sweetheart.” A feminine voice echoes in my head, the gentle rubbing gradually bringing me out of the brunt of the grueling attack. Another hand slightly larger than the two goes to my shoulder, patting me lightly. “I’ve got her. Someone needs to stop those two before it gets worse.” She says quickly and slowly leans me back allowing me to see her soft features, the hand sliding away after a hum is made. She smiles warmly at me, the very smile blinding me for a few seconds. “Anxiety is a bitch.” She jokes, the words falling from her painted lips gracefully. “y-yes... v-very much so.” I say breathlessly as I attempt to joke back. She chuckles lightly, the sound like a small harmony that grounds me to the present. “Knock it off you two!” a loud voice booms behind us, I turn around slowly to see another man ripping Tyler off Sam, his face a bloody and battered pulp. Sam gurgles and spits at Tyler, earning him a deep guttural growl from the very man.” someone grab that asshole please! Rather not have another bottle hitting Tyler tonight!” the man says loudly and glances at the woman beside me, giving her a proud look. Alex scurries over to Sam and quickly ushers him out of the room, cursing at him for ruining her chances and party. Once Sam is out of sight the man lets go of Tyler, to which he immediately scans the room. His eyes falling on me, opening his arms, the gesture giving me the moment to assess the amount of damage. A deep cut runs atop his cheekbone from the skin splitting on the bottles impact, his bottom lip busted in the middle, both injuries oozing blood and staining his once white shirt, my eyes then drift to his hands which are covered in Sam’s blood and snot “Ty...” my voice comes out shaky as I propel myself towards him, he stumbles back slightly and makes a low groan as he wraps his arms around me.   
The group of people begin to go back to their own business. The woman from earlier walks up to me and Tyler, her blonde hair flowing behind her like rays of sunshine. Her hand pats Tyler on the back and smiles at us warmly. “My name is Savanna and this dork- “she quickly tugs on the man behind Tyler, pulling him into a hug. “is Jack. Now that things have calmed down, how are you feeling?” moving my head to the side so I can speak without being muffled by Tyler’s chest. “I’m doing better. Thank you for helping. My name is Avril and I’m sure you know that this is Tyler by now.” She smiles and shakes her head. “no problem, love! Anxiety attacks are awful. Seeing you go into one just about broke my heart.” At her words Tyler hugs, me tighter and mumbles a string of sorrys into my ear. I hum in response and rub his back slightly, nuzzling into his neck. “let’s get you home and patched up big guy.” I then attempt to leave the embrace only to hear a pained groan and be pulled closer to his chest. “Tyler, your cheek looks awful. We need to clean the cut.” I softly say and gently place my hand on said cheek, the area surrounding the cut already in the early stages of a large bruise. He lets out a small hiss but leans into my hand. “all right... just give me a minute. I just need your hugs right now.” I hum softly nuzzling deeper into his neck, the smell of motor oil still lingering on him and flooding my senses.  
After a few minutes pass Tyler places, a soft kiss on the top of my head. “okay, we can go now.” He slowly let’s go, grabbing my hand, and starting for the door. “Oh. W-wait just a second Ty!” I swiftly weasel out of his grasp and turn to face Savanna. “would it be okay if I um... got your number?” she beams at and nods quickly. “Oh absolutely!” she frantically pulls an old receipt and pen from her bag and writes down the number, handing it to me gently. “Thank you! I’ll message you as soon as I can.” I turn back and entwine my hand in Tyler’s, allowing him to lead me out the house. We walk towards his 2008 mustang, the old car looking as if it were made just yesterday. He opens the door for me, letting me slide in before closing it gently and heads to the driver’s side. Once in he starts up the car, it makes a wonderful hum as the engine starts up. “man, I love this car.” I purr as I close my eyes. “you always say that, dork. I swear you love this old thing more than me.” He huffs and drives off leaving me to giggle lightly. We quickly approach my house, Tyler pulls into the driveway parking behind my small red Versa. Hopping out of the car I notice his lack of movement and wrinkle my nose at him. “you better get ya butt up Ty. I am fixing that cut up.” He shakes his head with a small smile and starts to unbuckle. “Good boy!” I chirp and walk towards the door, unlocking it swiftly, leaving it cracked for Tyler. Walking into the kitchen I grab a small first aid kit off the counter, as I turn Tyler walks in, shutting the door behind him and heading straight for the sink to wash off the blood on his hands.   
“Have a seat at the table Ty.” I smile warmly at him and grab a few paper towels. Once he is seated, I walk up to him, placing the kit down and gently turning his head, his eyes never leaving my face. I reach for the peroxide and pour a bit on a small cotton ball, nearing his cheek, his hands latch onto my sides. “it needs to be cleaned Ty.” I gently dab the injury, with every touch he kneads at my sides. Finally done with cleaning the injury, I grab a small box of butterfly bandages and gently place three on the cut. I hum at my handiwork and grasp his chin, turning his head to face me. Looking at his busted lip I frown and turn around, his hands falling limply to his knees. I grab a small hand rag, an ice pack, and an extra paper towel. I wet the paper towel and return to Tyler. “This one might hurt a bit. I’m sure it’s incredibly tender.” I say sweetly and reach for his chin, softly dabbing the wet towel on his lower lip. He grips my sides and squeezes harder than before, letting out small hisses. “all right this is the slightly nicer part.” I wrap the ice pack into the hand towel and gently place it on the lip. “hold this here for at least 5 minutes okay? I’m going to go get the salt rinse ready.” I wait for him to grab the ice, while gently brushing his bangs back and kissing his forehead. I walk to the sink once more, pulling a cup out of a nearby cabinet and filling it with water. Adding a tablespoon of salt into the cup and mixing it together I walk back to Tyler, still holding the pack to his slightly swollen lip and giving me a sad look.   
“let me see how it looks.” I move his hand away and frown, gently placing it back. “yeah... let’s keep that there a bit longer.” As I go to turn he groans and grabs my hand, giving it a small squeeze. “I’m so sorry Avril.” His voice filled with sorrow and slightly muffled by the ice. I shake my head lightly and smile. “no reason to be sorry Ty. All I care about is patching these up.” He scoffs at my answer, wincing slightly. “I was an ass. I talked you into going out. Completely brushing off your anxiety and then I fucking left you for some twit. Seeing him touch you... I just- “before he can finish I ruffle his hair and take the ice pack away, putting it back in the freezer. “I’m fine Tyler. No harm done, okay? Now the salt water is going to sting a bit.” He groans in response, causing a giggle to escape me. “I promise I’ll be gentle you doof.” I slowly reach for his chin and dip a cotton ball into the salty mixture. While dabbing he continues to let out small groans and furrows his eyebrows all while watching me intently. “Okie dokie all done Ty. I hope you know that I’m not letting you leave this house.” I quickly say and start gathering the used towels and cotton balls, tossing them away. “Avril, I’ve caused enough trouble for you tonight.” Tyler stands and runs his hand through his long black locks. “Tyler Ezra Gallo. I told you I was fine.” I cross my arms and shake my head. “Av... I’m the reason you went into an attack! How can I call myself your friend when I can’t even protect you?” He reaches for me while shaking his head furiously. At his words anger begins to course through my veins, furrowing my eyebrows I step back, making more distance between us. “I’m not helpless Tyler! Just because I have a shitty past and anxiety doesn’t mean I need you to do everything for me.” His eyes widen before making a hurt expression. “I didn’t mean... dammit! Avril, I know you. I know how strong you are, I was there!” he starts taking small steps towards me only stopping when I raise my hand. “Either stay night with your helpless friend or go home Tyler. Your choice.” I swiftly brush past him and head towards my room, hearing him whisper a string of curses before closing my bedroom door.  
Later in the night I make my way to the kitchen for some water, taking a small glance at the sofa my feet falter. The sight of Tyler sleeping on the very sofa with a pained expression makes me feel suddenly guilty at my earlier outburst. Swiftly walking back to my room and grabbing an extra blanket, trying desperately not to wake him, I gently place it over his limp form. “You absolute dork.” I whisper softly and place a small kiss on his forehead after which I continue with my previous course of action. Sipping the drops of water from my cup I place it in the sink and head back to bed, falling into a graceful slumber.


End file.
